lego house
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Quinn Fabray has everything, career, success, power, she is a lawyer, she has everything but love, one day it all came crushing down when she was told that she has cancer, she meets Santana Lopez a pediatrician at the hospital, they fall in love but will Quinn let Santana in completely and tell her about her condition or will Santana find out when its to late. QUINNTANA ENDGAME.
1. Chapter 1

Lego house

Quinn Fabray has everything, career, success, power, she is a divorce, she has everything but love, one day it all came crushing down when she was told that she has cancer, she meets Santana Lopez a pediatrician at the hospital, they fall in love but will Quinn let Santana in completely and tell her about her condition or will Santana find out when its to late.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Lucy Quinn Fabray was a successful divorce lawyer, she had the life, she had the money, the success and the friends, but she did not have love, Quinn never believed in love that is the reason why she was a divorce lawyer. Ever since she was a young girl she always dreamed of having the perfect Disney happy ending fairy tale just like her parents had, she grew up in a house filled with love in Lima Ohio, she always thought she would meet the right person and settle down, until one day when she was 12 years old she witnessed something terrible, she was struggling to sleep as she heard noises coming from her parents bedroom, it had been going on a lot but little Lucy Quinn thought nothing about it so she went near her parents bedroom door and it was slightly open, she witnessed her father lay a hand on her mother and cause her pain, she was scared, she had never seen her father act like this because he was always her hero, she always wanted to marry someone like her father that is until she saw what he had done to her own mother, everything happened in a flash, the next thing she knew was that her mother had called the police and they had taken her father away, she was crying, her big sister Frannie was crying and it was all a mess, the once fairy tale life of the fabrays was destroyed because her father Russell was an abuser and a cheater, apparently it was not the first time her father had laid a hand on her mother. When Quinn was 13 her and her sister realized that after their mother filed for divorce she had been drinking so much that sometimes she would forget to take the girls to school or feed them, their aunt came to help out a bit while she put their mother in rehab for a year, the fabray girls were well taken care of their family was wealthy but all the emotional rollercoaster they had been put through made them shut everyone out. When Quinn was 16 she was old enough to know what had really happened between her mother and her father, she understood the outcome of the divorce, she vowed never to fall in love again because she only thought that love could destroy people, because her mother had ended up in rehab and after all her father was in prison for 3 months and after that her and Frannie never saw him again , Quinn had decided to become a divorce lawyer at the age of 15 because she said it was the only way to help people escape from the punishment that is marriage, she thought love was a lie.

She became a very determined power hungry high school cheerleader, she enjoyed toying with all the popular boys in school and breaking their hearts, she was known as the heartbreaker all through out high school, and she slept with all the boys because she needed something to fill the void inside her. Her best friends Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry were the only ones who could break down her walls nobody else could not even her sister. Quinn and her friends had decided to apply for college at NYU and NYADA, well NYADA was for Blaine and Rachel because they wanted to do the whole Broadway scene, even though they were all in glee club together and Quinn could sing she was determined to be a divorce lawyer, they all moved to New York with hopes and dreams, to achieve what they want, Quinn and Her sister Frannie became estranged because the only family she believed she had was her friends, so she would spend her holidays with her friends families, when she got to college she worked herself to the core, sometimes her friends would worry about her, but she reassured them that there was nothing wrong with working hard, she would only loosen up when she watched her friends perform or when they would go partying or to karaoke bars. Quinn found out the she was attracted to women when she was in College, she made a close friend, her name was Cassie, they started out as friends with benefits, and she felt like with Cassie she could open up to her about anything, they fell into a preteen and Blaine and Rachel were worried for Cassie's sake , although they did admit that Quinn seemed happy with her and Cassie's arrangement they still knew very well that Quinn hated to be emotionally venerable to anybody, Cassie started to want more from Quinn, but Quinn could not give her what she wanted, she told Cassie that she did not do relationships but she did not want to lose her as a friend because she made her happy, they had a fall out for six months and during those six months Quinn threw her self in her work and slept with every girl she picked up at a bar, that is until Rachel and Blaine had had enough with her reckless behavior, they set up a reunion at their Broadway show and invited Cassie, Quinn and Cassie decided to make amends and stayed very close friends, after 3 years she graduated and got a job at one of the top firms in New York , after six moths there she had made partner, she was a kick ass lawyer, who still had her walls build up, and she still had one night stands with women, Cassie had found love with Victoria and they got married, Quinn was very happy for her friend, Rachel was also married to Finn Hudson her high school sweetheart, and Blaine was married to Kurt Hummel they had met in College, Quinn was the loner and they would sometimes tease her, but she would tell them she has great sex every night, although she was against the idea of marriage she supported her friends and their commitments still ,they were all happy with their circle of friendship, they were a family and Quinn couldn't ask for more, but all that came to an end when one day they were hanging out Quinn collapsed, they rushed her home and she was all sweaty and vomiting blood they all rushed her to the E.R and they waited until the doctor told them that Quinn had appendix Cancer and they could start with a treatment called appendectomy and when complete then they could remove the appendix, but it looked like the cells had spread to far and Quinn needed to come in for check up daily, the doctor told them there is a possibility that if the treatment is not complete she could die. All her friends were devastated; Quinn felt her whole world fall apart right in front of her, all 7 friends were hysterical, she thought that she was cursed at a young age, just as she thought she could escape her childhood problems from Lima and start fresh, fate always had a way to mess with her life, they all finally came to terms with Quinn's condition and decided to support her and take her to her appointments everyday, she took a lot of medication for a 25 year old woman, at first she was too stubborn to agree to go to the hospital, but her friends told her not to give up and not let go of what she had built, although sometimes she would feel like giving up all together and letting her self face death, she just continued going to the hospital and still being a kick ass lawyer, but she was advised to take it easy and relax at home because the medicine was making her a little fatigue, so she decided to work from home and her firm agreed since they did not want to loose a good lawyer, she sometimes would get great pains in her stomach, but at the end she would be just fine, she did not like sympathy and pity but her friends were there for her anyway, she was determined to fight this cancer she was Quinn Fabray after all, she had fought a lot of things in her life, but what she did not know was that she would soon be fighting with love.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was sitting at a Coffee shop, busy with work on her laptop waiting for Cassie, because it was her day to got to the hospital with her, her friends decided to take turns into taking her to the hospital, although at first she hated the idea because she did not want to feel like a charity case, her friends reassured her that she was not, she finally agreed with their ridiculous arrangements, so she was busy typing away just like she would do everyday, until a text message from Cassie came in telling her that she could not come, she got caught up in traffic , Quinn let out a frustrated sigh, she already wasted 20 minutes "great thanks a lot Cassie" she said out loud to herself, she decided to go alone, she stood up and hurriedly paid for her coffee, she always let herself look healthy, she took care of herself so no one could never tell she was sick, as she was about to exit the coffee shop she bumped into someone and she fell on the ground groaning, "hey watch were you are going" great just what she needed a moron who did not watch were they were going "I am so, so sorry are you okay, I am really sorry I was in a hurry so I did not see were I was going" the woman's voice gave Quinn goose bumps, it sounded like a genuine apology and she felt bad for snapping at her, she took the woman's hand and the moment they locked eyes, Quinn's heart was beating so fast, she had butterflies in her stomach, she had no idea how someone could make her feel like this, she started at the beautiful Latina, who had long beautiful silk black her and a great tanned body, she had beautiful brown eyes and puffy red lips, she felt the urge to kiss the woman, Quinn shook of the feeling, not knowing that the Latina was also checking her out, "n-no worries its okay I guess we were both in a-a hurry" Quinn quickly let go of the Latina's hands, she was never a paddle of mess like this in front of someone, she was always confident, but why did this woman make her feel this way , she had to get her self together "it is no problem I should be the one apologizing, why don't I buy you coffee then all could be forgiven, or at least a chocolate muffin as a peace offering" the Latina said while she grinned, Quinn loved to see the Latina grin, her stomach did summer salutes, "no, no its okay besides I already had coffee" she really wanted to leave and hope never to see the Latina again since she made her feel things she did no want to, "come on… I insist my name is Santana by the way, by the look on your face I knew you wanted to know who I am before I offer to buy you anything, besides I do not bite" the Latina chuckled, Santana that is one beautiful exotic name Quinn thought, " well Santana I would really like to stay here and chat but I am very late but thanks for the offer" Quinn's voice was firm because she really wanted to go and the Santana did not seem to budge so she had to be firm, but after her harsh words she immediately regretted it when she saw the smile fall off the Latina's face, she did not know why she felt bad, but she knew she never wanted to hurt Santana, it hurt to see the smile wiped off that face so Quinn decided to do something stupid, "look I am sorry for the harsh words but I really am late for my appointment, but it was really sweet for you to offer me a muffin, but I really cant stay for one but it was nice to meet you Santana Lopez" after what she said Santana grinned again, there was the grin she was looking for, Quinn hardly apologized for being mean but with Santana she felt like she needed to, and she just met her so how could this be, those brown eyes made her give in. "okay I understand, can I at least know your name so that when I run into you again properly and not literally I can buy you that muffin I feel like I owe you" Quinn laughed, the girl was really witty, but she was not going to let herself fall for her charms, so she gave her, her famous Quinn fabray smirk and walked away "bye Santana" , just as she opened the door and get out she heard Santana chuckle "bye mystery girl, hope to see you soon" Quinn just shook her head and laughed genuinely for the very first time in a long time after she got the news of her Cancer, she grimaced as she thought about her daily treatments, but all in all Santana just made her day, even though she just met her, a part of her wanted to run into her again, but the other but didn't because she knew that Santana would be trouble, she thought about the Latina all the way to the hospital.

Back at the coffee shop Santana was still in a daze, she thought that Quinn was the most beautiful woman in the world, those green, hazel eyes, the voice, her soft milky skin, everything about Quinn made her stomach do summer salutes and her skin shiver, she was disappointed that she did not know the girls name, she really wanted to run into her again she snapped out of her daze as her cell phone rang and her beeper go of she let out a frustrated sigh as she answered her phone "whatsupp brit brit" Brittney was her best friend from a young age and they work in the same field at the hospital and their jobs were very demanding, Santana grew up in Boston, with a loving and big family, she realized that she was gay when she was in high school, she dated a lot of girls trough out high school but never really found the one, her parents and the rest of her family were very supportive after she came out, her mother was still pestering her about getting a girl and settling down, she would say "mija when am I going to get a daughter in law and some grand kids" she would always reassure her mother that one day she would besides its not like Santana was the only child in her family, well she was the last born, but her two brothers Hulio and Gabe were married with to kids each, she adored her for little nieces and nephews and during family gatherings she would always envy her brothers because she wanted what they had, she believed in love and happy endings, she decided to become a pediatrician when she was in high school, she always loved children and also she used to help her father at the hospital at a young age, her Father Carlos was also a doctor, so her and her best friend Brittney and her friends, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and her lezbro Puck decided to all apply to New York, and they all moved there, Mercedes wanted to become a singer, and her and Puck later formed a duo and are now recording their album which was bound to become a hit, Mike wanted to become a dancer, and he eventually opened his own dance studio which was also doing very well, Tina Mike's wife was a vet, she loved animals and she opened her own practice, Brittney and her decided to take on the medical field, in college her best friend Brittney met a guy named Sam Evans, in Santana' words he was trouty mouth, and they fell madly in love, they got married and Santana was very happy for her best friend, Mercedes was engaged to this great Guy Joe who was also her and puck's manager, and puck was puck, never to be tied down by any woman and also having one night stands all the time. They all had it good and they were very great friends even though Puck was the black sheep of the family, they always looked out for each other. "Sup Tana you know your late right" "yeah Brit I was just grabbing Coffee and I accidently ran into someone" Brittney could here the excitement in her best friends voice and she knew better she laughed "met the one huh" Santana laughed at the fact that her friend knew her so well "yes maybe but she did not tell me her name, although she is so beautiful" "ohh future Mrs. Lopez is a mystery girl you met at a coffee shop" Santana just laughed at her friend "what ever Brit I am on my way I might as well get the cafeteria coffee, see you soon" "okay bye hurry up" Santana ran out of the coffee shop and drove to the hospital, she was greeted by one of her colleague friends, she was a very respected and liked doctor at the hospital so everyone knew her, although she would become bitchy at times she always managed to be sweet although she still preferred to be called badass no one called Santana a softie well except for her patients, she went straight to the changing room and changed into her uniform, she ran to the children's ward and checked on all her children, she loved them all, even though at times it was emotional to have someone so little die, she always made sure she took great care of them, there was one girl Emma who grew attached to Santana's he loved the girl like she was her own daughter, Emma was diagnosed with leukemia, and she was slowly healing, Santana knew if Emma died she would be broken, sometimes Brittney felt sorry when Santana became too attached to her patents it hurt to see her break down each time Emma's body took a failure, Santana is very close with Emma's parents and they love her they consider her as family, every year her and her friends would dress up as Santa and the elves and would perform for the kids because they could all sing since they were in the glee club and school, they always managed to bring a smile on the kids faces. Santana approached Emma's bed and she was awake, when she saw Santana the 4 year old smiled "hey munchkin how are you today" Santana said while she kissed Emma's forehead "I am doing great aunt Tana, Biritt just checked on me" the girl replied with a smile on her face, it made Santana happy how Emma would always stay positive even though she did not know what sickness she had, she was too young to understand, although she did not mind as long as she was getting better, Santana tickled Emma a bit and Emma laughed after checking up on her one last time, Santana decided to ho get Emma some yogurt and her self some coffee in the cafeteria, she meet Britney along they way as they walked to the cafeteria together "so who is this girl" Brittney teased her, When Santana thought about Quinn her heart beat so fast "she is no one Brittney" they laughed together while Brittney teased her about the mystery girl, who Santana could not stop gushing about, brit felt bad because she knew her best friend desperately wanted to run into the girl again they went back to work after their silly banters

Quinn had just gotten out of her treatment and she was ready to go home, she texted her friends and told them she was fine, although she still could not get the Latina out of her mind "relax Quinn, its just a girl who you might never meet again get over yourself" she muttered to herself, she went over to the reception to get her medication, which was also torture but she had no choice "ahh Ms Fabray how are you feeling today" rose the nurse asked her, rose was a very sweet lady who grew closer to Quinn in the past few weeks, :never been better miss rose how are you" "great and tired as always Quinn fill out here dear an you will be on your way" while she filled out the form she heard a familiar voice that she thought she would never here again "oh doctor Lopez my favorite pediatrician how are you today" "great miss rose, just great , the kids are alright got anything for me today" oh my god all of a sudden Quinn couldn't breath it was Santana that voce the wit and the charm, she felt blood rush through her body oh mu god she was a doctor here, she worked with children, it warmed Quinn's heart a little to know Santana saved lives of little children and that she cared about them, she wanted to look up from her folder but she couldn't, she pretended to be busy, hoping Santana wont notice her, Miss rose shook her out of her thoughts Miss fabray are you done, now she had no choice but to look up "y-yes I am rose" Santana immediately realized her, they eyes locked again and Santana smiled at her again, Quinn heart rate tripled "mystery girl we meet again but now I know your last name is Fabray" Quinn shook her head and laughed "Santana" that is all Quinn said, "seems like fate wants us to keep running into each other over and over again today" Santana wiggled her eyebrows and smirked Miss Rose kept on looking between the two of them with a smile on her face, she never seen Quinn smile so much "do you believe in fate because apparently I do and I want us to have Coffee together like I promised" Quinn just blushed, she is Quinn Fabray she does not blush, no one makes her blush in a good way, but Santana had the ability, Miss rose broke their little bubble, here you go Quinn, Quinn took her medication and realized why she is here in the first place and she did not want Santana finding out, she did not want her pity, she knew that she had to stay away from Santana she made her feel things she shouldn't, and if she let her in it would be trouble, she looked away fro Santana "thank you Miss rose see you next week" "see you next week, take care of yourself and do not work to hard" she quickly passed Santana without looking at her but the Latina blocked her way "hey listen I just want to have Coffee with you that's all, then if you do not like it then you can leave, you might even get the privilege to pour it over my head if you do not enjoy it" Quinn wanted to say yes so but she couldn't, she did not do relationships, but this girl had the ability to make her feel venerable, she cant deal with that plus her cancer it would be to much so she did what Quinn did best " I am sorry I cant' she was looking down afraid to look into Santana's eyes as she quickly walked away without glancing back. She felt guilty for being so cold to Santana but she had to there was no way she was brining her walls down. She drove home with thoughts of the Latina evading her mind.

Santana was left there stunned and a little hurt, she finally found out Mystery girl's name which she thought was great she loved the name Quinn, but she knew nothing more the girl had rejected her twice today and it hurt, but Santana was determined to make her agree to got out with her, she begged Rose to give her more information but she couldn't, hospital policy, the only thing she knew is that Quinn will come back next week, and Santana is determined to see here, she wondered why Quinn would be here at the hospital, because she looked healthy and beautiful, and she wondered about the medication Quinn took from Miss Rose, she wanted to know more about Quinn and she was, she was Santana Lopez after all, she never gave up, she walked away to go back to work with thoughts of those hazel eyes in her head hoping they would meet again with Quinn.


End file.
